Designs in microprocessor architecture are accelerating at an extraordinary pace. It is conventional wisdom that computer technology becomes outdated every 12 months. This is especially true in the area of microprocessor design where users desire more powerful software applications, thus requiring more powerful microprocessors.
In an attempt to solve the problems associated with placing a microprocessor horizontally into a motherboard (e.g, the large amount of space needed on the motherboard to hold this component), a microprocessor referred to as a single edge connector cartridge (SECC) microprocessor was developed. An example of a SECC microprocessor is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, SECC microprocessor 10 includes a SECC cover 12, a connector 14, and a fan heat sink 16. Connector 14 in this example is a slot 1 connector. Also shown in FIG. 1 is motherboard 20, on which is mounted a receiving slot 18.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, processor 10 has connector 14 on one side of cartridge 12 which is actually housing the microprocessor. Processor 10 can thus be mounted with the larger area of cartridge 12 perpendicular or vertical to motherboard 20. By mounting processor 10 vertically to motherboard 20, processor 10 has a smaller footprint and makes room for additional components on motherboard 20. The vertical placement also allows the addition of heat sink 16 to processor 10.
Although processor 10 solved one set of problems, a new set of problems developed. For example, processor 10 had a smaller footprint which meant precautions were necessary to prevent processor 10 from becoming disconnected from motherboard 20. Disconnection could occur for any number of reasons, such as movement or vibration during transport or shock if someone accidentally bumped the housing for motherboard 20. Moreover, the disconnect problem was augmented for processor 10 because of heat sink 16. The overall weight of processor 10 amounts to approximately one pound with the addition of heat sink 16. The weight of processor 10 means that movement of processor 10 could easily disconnect processor 10 from motherboard 20, and in extreme situations, shatter the relatively fragile structure of motherboard 20.
The problems with processor 10 led to the development of a structure to hold processor 10 in place to ensure it remained stable. This structure, referred to as a “retention module,” however, requires a large footprint, thereby significantly removing the footprint advantage gained using an SECC microprocessor. Furthermore, it adds yet another structure required in the assembly of a computer, thus increasing the cost of a computer to the consumer. In fact, many conventional retention modules require two separate structures, that is, one to hold processor 10 and a second to support heat sink 16. Finally, processor 10 requires additional items such as captive fasteners and threaded bridge studs. Consequently, the additional components required by processor 10 add to the overall cost of the computer, as well as increasing the difficulty in assembling the computer during the manufacturing process.
Yet another problem is associated with processor 10. Motherboard 20 and processor 10 are parts of a computer. Thus, motherboard 20 and processor 10, as well as other computer components such as a hard drive, floppy disk drive, power supply, and so forth, are surrounded by a casing. This casing is typically made of hard plastic or metal. This means that processor 10 can not be accessed unless the casing is removed. This requirement has several limitations associated with it. For example, there is no assurance by the eventual purchaser of a computer that the processor is the same processor advertised for the computer. Another example is that repairs or upgrades were difficult to accomplish.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for a new processor mount that addresses the aforementioned problems.